Together Forever
by khaleesiii
Summary: He asks him to promise him something, but never tells him why. "A secret" he says. boyxboy pairing, but any boyxboy pairing.


**Title:** Together Forever/Dirty Little Secret

**Pairing: ** any you want to imagine

**Genre:** Fluff, drama

**A/N:** Okay, so I tried to keep this very vague and non-specific. It's supposed to let the reader imagine whichever pairing they prefer but I'm not so sure I did this any justice. It's different from my normal writing style so I'm a bit nervous about this. I realize there might be a few inconsistencies in _something_, I'm just not so sure what. I hope you like it. And yeah, I couldn't really decide on a title~ ^^;;

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own these characters.

* * *

The city is still alive as ever with its twinkling artificial lights and rushing cars and rarely, walking pedestrians. Two male figures are found on the roof of one of the city's many buildings. One of the two figures is found lying on their back upon a bench with their arms up in the air as if reaching for something and legs crossed together. The other figure could be found sitting where the first mentioned figure's head lay upon, the bench having plenty of room for two figures but preferring to be near each other. There is a comfortable and serene atmosphere encased around the two as they bask in each others' presence, content enough to simply be with each other. A form of a short escape from the cold, unforgiving world they are idolized in. All of a sudden, the one lying down breaks the comfortable silence in a questioning and innocent manner.

"Hey..." a figure calls out softly, looking up toward the figure looking up at the

"Yeah?" the previous figure's companion queries as they look down to the person in their lap, fingers stroking his companion's soft

"Will you promise me something?" the first figure asks hopefully, lowering their hands to rest upon their

"Depends on what it is," the second figure replies somewhat

"Secret. Promise me first?" The first figure laughs out

"Why?" the second figure asks with furrowed

"Just promise me,"

"...fine. What am I promising?"

"You have to say I promise first,"

"Fine. I promise. No what am I promising?"

"Promised that you and I will be together forever,"

"Together forever?" the second figure questions curiously.

"Yeah. Together forever," the first figure answers in that cryptic way of his.

"Why'd I have to promise you that?" the second figure asks, only to receive the shrug of slender shoulders in response.

"Because," he replies simply.

"Because why?" the other one continues to prompt.

"Just because," he says quietly, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket.

"...because?" the first figure's companion asks in confused curiosity.

"Because I thought it'd be nice... and romantic." he finishes lamely.

"Silly," the second figure laughs out as he shakes his head at the ridiculous response.

"So, promise?" the first mentioned male asks again, sitting up from his position upon his lover's lap.

"I already promised you," the second figure replies curtly, standing up to stretch his legs.

"Promise?" the first one prompted eagerly.

"I promise," the other figure sighs out as he swore to keep his promise.

"Good," was said before the first male lies back down upon the bench, only to find an empty spot where his companion and lover was merely a moment ago.

A long moment of slightly awkward silence falls over them as the bustling city below them goes about its normal business. The cars continue to zoom by and the city lights still twinkle in its wake. One of the two figures is now leaning against the ledge of the roof, gazing out at the city below them. The other simply remains lying down upon the bench in the more or less same position as previously, except now his hands are behind his head and his legs are bent up at the knee instead of crossed, a huge smile on his face as he glows happily from the promise his lover and friend has made with him. Despite his happy demeanor; however, he seemed to be a bit nervous of something, as if keeping a secret. After another moment passes by them, the one leaning against the ledge turns to face his companion. He has taken the long moment of lapse to contemplate and has come upon the decision of voicing the thought circling around within his head ceaselessly.

"So what's the real reason?" the male leaning against the ledge asks curiously.

"Hm?" the male lying down hums out in response, not having heard the earlier stated question.

"What's the real reason I had to promise you that?" the male near the edge of the roof repeats.

"What? I already told you," the figure upon the bench says slightly nervously, though it does not show in his voice.

"No. You told me a lame, fake reason. A lie basically. What's the real reason?" the other male asks questioningly.

"...secret." was uttered out after a long moment of silence passes in allowance for the figure to think of the proper response without spilling anything.

"Why won't you tell me?" the male asks annoyed.

"Also a secret." is the reply as the figure lying down laughs a bit at his perplexed lover.

The one upon the bench has to force a smile on his face and bite his tongue as he refrains from blurting out the truth. He can't tell the other one, he doesn't need to know. He doesn't ever tell him that he's gotten sicker lately, doesn't say that he won't be able to speak coherently soon enough, or utter much of any word really. He never utters a word about his disintegrating health and diminishing capability to walk on his own, or to perceive the depth and distance between objects. So he just smiles through his tears and fear, laughs through his strife and turmoil. He keeps it all locked inside so he doesn't worry anyone. Even if he isn't able to walk, talk, or do any basic necessities of everyday activities on his own any longer. His dirty little secret.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope it was ok? Please review~ concrit is welcome~ :)b


End file.
